Cuando menos te lo esperas
by mutemuia
Summary: Cuando menos te lo esperas, y más lo necesitas, la vida te tiende una mano amiga y un sabio consejo [Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Santa Secreto de París" del Foro 'The Lucky Charm'].


**«** **Esta historia ha sido escrita para el "Santa Secreto de París" del Foro 'The Lucky Charm'** **».**

 _Querida_ ** _kirara213_** _, solo espero que se acerque a lo que tenías pensado. Y si te gusta, me harás muy feliz. Como siempre, está escrita con mucho cariño. ¡Felices fiestas!_

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir_ le pertenece a mucha gente en varios países, pero yo no tengo nada…

* * *

 **CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS**

—¿Gatito?

Esa simple palabra hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido. Pero no, no era su Lady. Era Marinette.

¿Cómo es que había ido a dar a su azotea?

¿Por qué de entre todos los tejados de París tenía que venir al suyo?

Dejó salir una risa ronca, amarga.

Buena frase la suya, sí. Como sacada de alguna película antigua, de esas en blanco y negro. Es que ni siquiera para eso era original… ¿Dónde quedó su ingenio? ¿Su chispa, su garra?

Ah, sí… En el mismo sitio que su corazón roto… Con su Ladybug.

—¿Gatito? —repitió ella.

La dulce voz de Marinette le llegaba ensordecida, como si estuviera escondida tras mil velos de desconsuelo y tristeza. Apenas sintió sus pasos leves acercándose ni la mano en su hombro.

—¿Chat?

Él dejó escapar un suspiro roto que a Marinette le encogió el corazón.

—No me quiere… —dijo él apenas sin voz. La cabeza caída sobre el pecho, el pelo cubriéndole los ojos… Y su voz, ah, su voz…—. ¿Quién va a querer a un gato callejero?

Marinette se sentó a su lado, sus hombros rozándose y la mirada al frente, sobre el cielo de París.

—Chat… —le dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio—. No puedes forzar el amor…

—¡Pero no puedo perderla! —exclamó Chat, con la mano en el pecho, allí donde le dolía el amor. Volvió a suspirar—. No puedo vivir sin ella…

—Y no la perderás… —afirmó Marinette.

—Pero si no me quiere… —de nuevo la voz rota—. No me ama…

—Ah, gatito, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra…

—¿No? —Chat ladeó la cabeza, incapaz de entender a qué se refería Marinette.

—Claro que no… Pero tienes que darle espacio… Estoy segura de que te aprecia sinceramente, aunque no corresponda a tus sentimientos de la misma manera —Marinette levantó un dedo delante de su cara, pidiéndole atención—. No es que te esté diciendo con esto que tengas luz verde para acosar a Ladybug ni volverla loca con declaraciones de amor…

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó él, tragando saliva para no gritar por las heridas de su corazón ni por la tristeza que ahora se pintaba de esperanza.

—¿Cómo no quererte, gatito? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Chat brillaran de emoción—. Eres divertido, a pesar de que tu sentido del humor es más que extraño, eres valiente, leal, un buen compañero…

—Oh, no te calles, Marinette, por favor… —pidió él, todo ufano—. Puedes seguir cantando mis alabanzas todo el tiempo que quieras…

Ella le dio un ligero codazo en el costado acompañado de una sonrisa. Él se llevó la mano allí donde ella le golpeó fingiendo dolor, pero también sonreía.

—Sí, soy todo eso, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, volviendo la vista al cielo nocturno.

—Lo eres…

—Pero incluso así… —su voz se llenó de nuevo de tristeza—. Ella no me quiere…

—Chat, debes entender una cosa… —ella suspiró—. Estoy segura de que Ladybug no quiere perder tu amistad. Pero no puedes forzar a nadie a corresponder tu amor. Tienes que valorar si prefieres conservarla a tu lado como amiga o perderla del todo. Y si sigues presionándola así, eso es lo que sucederá.

—Sí… —dijo él, dejando salir un profundo suspiro (suspiraba mucho esa noche)—. Tienes razón.

Y de nuevo el silencio se sienta entre ellos, en ese espacio chiquitito y minúsculo que los separa. Por lo menos hasta que Chat vuelve a hablar.

—Marinette…

—¿Hmm?

—¿Cómo sabes tanto? ¿Amas a alguien, verdad? —pregunta él, curioso—. ¿Estás enamorada?

Ella asiente.

—De alguien que casi no sabe que existo…

—Pues tiene que ser un completo imbécil para no fijarse en ti…

Ella dejó escapar una risa que cascabeleó en la noche.

—Bueno, te agradezco mucho el halago, Chat, pero la tonta soy yo… Deberías ver cómo se me va la voz cuando lo tengo delante...

—¿En serio? ¿Tú? —los ojos bien abiertos, llenos de incredulidad.

—Huy, sí… Se me enreda la lengua y empiezo a balbucear como si hablara en algún idioma extranjero.

—Pero Marinette, con lo segura y confiada que te veo… De veras no lo creería posible…

—Pues ya ves… Y mucho me temo que eso no vaya a cambiar. Para él no soy más que una compañera de clase bastante rarita…

* * *

—Marinette…

A solas en su dormitorio, Adrien no puede evitar que sus pensamientos dancen entre dos mujeres tan parecidas y tan distintas. Su adorada Ladybug y la dulce Marinette. Franca, sincera y honesta… Como su Lady.

¿Pero cómo es que no la conocía mejor? Por Dios, en clase solo los separaba un pedazo de madera… Y todos (menos Chloé y Sabrina, por supuesto) hablaban maravillas de ella. Le pedían consejo, valoraban su opinión…

Pero para él, para Adrien, Marinette no era más que la chica extraña que sentaba detrás de él…

Hasta hoy.

Hoy había visto por fin lo que los demás veían en ella. Esa sensatez, esa lucidez de pensamiento, pero sobre todo, esa habilidad que tiene para transformar el dolor en esperanza…

¡Ah! ¿Por qué no podría él haberle entregado su corazón a Marinette?

Él podría enamorarse de una chica como ella. Era maravillosa. Podría amarla y entregarle su alma. Pero (y es este un gran PERO) su corazón ya pertenece a otra… Aunque ella no lo ame…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, en clase de matemáticas, Alya y Marinette se quejaban porque ninguna había traído la calculadora. Pero entonces, la cabeza rubia y de ojos verdes que se sentaba delante se volteó hacia ellas.

—Usen la mía. Nino y yo compartiremos la suya.

Nino asintió y le hizo señas a Marinette para que la tomara. Ella, con mano vacilante lo hizo. Alya fingió una tos para disimular una sonrisa.

—Gradien, acrias… —dijo Marinette—. Digo… Gr-Gracias, Adrien.

Por suerte para ella, Adrien se había dado la vuelta en cuando le dio la calculadora y fingió no haber oído su balbuceo sin sentido.

Dios mío…, se lamentaba Marinette, llevándose las manos a las mejillas para ocultar su sonrojo. ¿Por qué tenía que perder el control de su lengua cuando lo tenía delante? Va a pensar que es tonta de remate…

Cuando por fin sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase, todos parecieron salir del letargo que les producían las matemáticas y empezaron a hablar y a moverse. Y en un acto supremo de valentía (es decir, casi empujada por Alya), Marinette se puso de pie para ir a devolverle a Adrien la calculadora. Pero el maldito escalón (que no es como si no llevara en el mismo sitio desde el día de su construcción) tuvo a bien interponerse en los pies de Marinette.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar…

Ella, precisamente ella, que volaba sobre los tejados de París sin más aditamentos que un yoyó mágico, estaba a punto de dejarse los dientes contra el suelo. Delante de toda la clase. Delante de Adrien…

Pero el golpe nunca llegó.

Cuando Marinette se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la verde mirada de Adrien.

¿Acaso él la había salvado?

¿Quizás él…?

Pero entonces escuchó la estridente voz de Chloé y el hechizo de verse reflejada en los ojos de Adrien se rompió.

—¡Está loca! —gritó, llamando la atención de toda la clase—. ¡Ha atacado a Adrien! ¡Lo ha atacado!

Ella señalaba hacia la acongojada Marinette, aún en el suelo sobre Adrien.

—Sí, sí —dijo Sabrina, ante la complacida (y malévola) sonrisa de 'su señora'—. ¡Yo lo he visto!

—Se le ha lanzado encima y lo ha arrojado al suelo —añadió Chloé.

Marinette no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué decir. Adrien sigue con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras Marinette siente cómo sus mejillas arden y arden de vergüenza y humillación. Invocando toda su voluntad, coloca sus manos a los costados de Adrien, sobre el piso, para levantarse. Sus manos, las de él, que la sostenían por la cintura, la retienen un momento más hasta que por fin la dejan ir.

Ella se queda de pie frente a él, paralizada, incapaz de pensar con claridad, hasta que oye la voz de Adrien:

—Chloé, no exageres, por favor. No fue más que un accidente.

Pero Marinette no se queda a escuchar más. Sale del aula corriendo, sin hacer caso de las llamadas de Alya, para que nadie pueda ver sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas de mortificación y vergüenza.

* * *

El resto del día, Marinette se escondió del mundo en su habitación, cuando unos golpecitos en el cristal del tragaluz le hicieron sacar la cara de la almohada, donde la había tenido escondida durante horas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

De mala gana, y con un gesto enfurruñado que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña, le abrió a Chat.

—Pensé que ibas a asfixiarte, Marinette… —dijo Chat, sentándose en cuclillas sobre una silla—. No puede ser sano ni cómodo dormir así…

—No dormía…

—¿No? ¿Y entonces?

—Me revolcaba en mi propia vergüenza…

—Ah… —levanta el brazo y se rasca la nuca con la garra, visiblemente incómodo.

Marinette se deja caer sobre la cama, la cara enterrada de nuevo en la almohada, y exhala un suspiro que incluso a través de la tela y la gomaespuma resuena a frustración…

—¿Algo que deba saber? —pregunta Chat, haciéndose el ignorante.

Y bueno, baste decir que entre lo que Chat (Adrien) ya sabía por experiencia propia y lo que Marinette aportó entre hipidos y palabras ininteligibles, él reconstruyó una versión bastante completa de lo sucedido hoy en clase.

—Oh, pues por lo que has dicho, el chico parece tener reflejos felinos…

—Menos guasa, minino… —protestó Marinette, despegando la cara de la almohada—. Me lo comí… Me lo llevé por delante… Debería haberme dejado caer al suelo…

—Marinette, no seas tonta —le replicó Chat—. Él no quiso que te hicieras daño. Reaccionó y ya. Te salvó.

—Pero va a pensar que soy una idiota… Naaa, seguro que ya lo piensa… —y volvió a ocultar su sonrojo avergonzado en la almohada.

—No digas tonterías, Marinette —le dijo Chat. Se levantó de la silla y se sentó a su lado en la cama—. ¿Cómo va a pensar eso? Quizás si hablaras con él y lo aclararas…

—No puedooo —su grito sonó sofocado por la gomaespuma—. Se me enreda la lengua cuando lo tengo enfrente… Ya te dije…

—Ah, él es ese 'él'… El chico del que tú… —dijo a media voz, cuando la última pieza de información encajó en su sitio. Sí, esa verdad que había estado delante de sus narices tooodo este tiempo… Los ojos de Chat se abrieron como platos cuando Marinette asintió contra la almohada. Él desvió la mirada. Se rascó la nuca. Carraspeó. Se removió inquieto en la cama. Sonrió nervioso. Tragó saliva. Volvió a carraspear. Suspiró—. Pues conmigo no te pasa eso…

—Oh, vamos, Chat, contigo es fácil hablar —protestó ella.

—Marinette —la llamó él, dándole unos toquecitos en el hombro para que levantara la cabeza y le prestara atención—, vamos, hazme una promesa. Da tu mejor esfuerzo mañana y habla con él.

—¿Con él? Pero Chat…

—Ni _pero Chat_ ni nada. Mañana —se cruzó de brazos y la miró con seriedad (algo extremadamente raro en Chat Noir)—. Si yo puedo seguir junto a mi Lady sin romperme en pedazos, tú también debes ser valiente.

—¿Valiente?

—Sí, valiente como mi Ladybug, como yo… Debes enfrentarte a tu miedo…

Por supuesto. Él no se la iba a comer ni la iba a dejar en vergüenza, claro que no… Aunque bastante tenía él encima con asimilar que Marinette estaba enamorada de Adrien. Ahora entendía muchas cosas…

Pobre Marinette con su amor no correspondido…

Con razón entendía a Chat tan bien…

* * *

Marinette entró al aula con la cabeza bien alta, llena de determinación e ignorando los cuchicheos y risitas de Sabrina y Chloé, pero muy atenta a los escalones. Por nada del mundo debía repetirse el desastre del día anterior.

Cuando Adrien llegó y se sentó, Marinette apretó los libros contra su pecho, tomó aliento y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención.

—Buenos días… —dijo él cuando se dio la vuelta. A Marinette se le atascó el aliento en la garganta.

—Ra-Radien… —balbuceó ella. Hasta ahí le llegó la valentía.

—¿Estás mejor, Marinette? —pregunta él con suavidad—. Espero que ayer no te hicieras daño.

—¡N-No! —respondió ella, nerviosa.

—¿No? ¿No a qué? —preguntó él, sin entender (y puede que también algo nervioso)—. ¿No estás mejor? ¿No te hiciste daño?

—¿Eh?

—Marinette…

Quizás fue la forma en que dijo su nombre… Quizás fue la ternura con que la miró… Puede que fueran sus ojos verdes, puros y honestos, tan similares a los de cierto gato. Aunque lo más probable fuera que por fin recordara que ella era Ladybug, la heroína de París. Una muchacha valiente, audaz… El caso es que la voz de Chat resonó en su cabeza.

 _Debes enfrentarte a tu miedo…_

Suspiró, vació de aire el pecho lentamente y luego tomó aliento. No iba a darse por vencida. Podía hacerlo. O si no, Chat iba a estar muy decepcionado con ella. Si él podía ser valiente y sobreponerse a su tristeza de amor (un amor que ella no podía corresponder), ella también.

—E-Estoy muy bien, Adrien.

—Me alegro mucho, Marinette.

—Gracias por ayudarme ayer.

—Faltaría más.

Cuando Alya entró a clase, casi se le cae la quijada al suelo al ver a Marinette hablando con Adrien. ¡Hablando! ¡Sosteniendo una conversación! Ya sabes, eso que suele hacer la gente cuando está otra gente… Lo que Marinette ha sido incapaz de hacer cuando Adrien está delante…

Eso no era posible…

¿Quién era esa y cuándo le habían cambiado a su amiga?


End file.
